Relevance of Family
by Katrinelife
Summary: Liz is kidnapped by Tess and given Maxs baby but can Liz get Maxs family to him before they're all killed.
1. Default Chapter

Please review, when no one does I assume no one's reading and that means the story will be ended swiftly.

Day One Thursday Fort in the Middle of Roswell Desert

"Where am I, What do you want", screamed Liz in terror as she tried to figure out where she was. The room was dark and only had one small barred window with a view of the desert. She didn't know what was going on as a figure stepped into the room, Liz tried to run past it and escape but as a consequence Liz was slammed into the back wall by an unnatural blast of wind

"I'm surprised you don't remember me Liz", said a womans voice

As Liz recognized the voice she replied, "Tess is that you", as she struggled to get up but couldn't against Tesses powers

"Yes it is and for what you've done you're in for a lot of pain", answered Tess as she walked into the light

"What did I ever do to you", asked a confused and angry Liz

"You took Max away from me even when I was having his child. He decided to stay with you on this filthy planet", said Tess in a flat manner

"What do you expect you betrayed him and the others and were planning to deliver him to Kivar", replied Liz as she continued to try to get up

"I know but he could at least have tried to help his child", said Tess in a fake hurt voice, "That's why I had to get you away from Max, so I could kill you and his child", added Tess calmly

"What do you mean get me away from Max. The reason why I left was that I couldn't stand the physical or emotional pain of being around him", replied a confused Liz

"But don't you wonder why the pain started all of the sudden, when you've been around Max for so long with no pain", said a smiling Tess

"What do you mean", asked a perplexed Liz

"Well you know that Max is connected to his child right and you're connected to Max. I used Max as a conduit and gave you the feelings of Maxs son instead of him that's why he hasn't been able to sense his child because you are", said Tess laughing causing Liz stares blankly not completely understanding

"Well in our culture and species if a mother wants she can give up her child and it will become the child of the woman that the father truly loves", said Tess matter o factly

"What does this have to do with my pain", asked Liz

"Well you and Max truly love one another so the only proper thing is that my child becomes yours and you see, it causes the baby pain when the Mother doesn't love him and if the baby's in pain so is the parent that loves it and that's what Max should be feeling", replied Tess

"That's why you kidnapped me so you could give me your child", stated Liz

"Not completely I want to kill you and the child, I don't like the idea of killing my own child but yours is another story. I'll explain more later but I have to go now. You and your son to be aren't the only ones that I'm going to kill so I have to go tease them too", said Tess as she walked out, leaving Liz alone but able to move again. So she laid down on one of the many cots to try and make this nightmare of a day go away.

Boarding School in Vermont, Lizs room

"What am I going to do, What am I going to do, Oh my god Liz has been kidnapped", said a frantic Maria as she looked around the ransacked room, than she noticed a silver mark on the wall

"Oh no an alien", she said as she realized it was a hand print

"Guess I'm going to be getting a plane ticket and going home", added a nervous Maria as she ran out of the room.

Day Two Friday

Roswell Airport

As Maria steps into the lobby of the Roswell airport she notices Michael waiting for her.

"Maria what's going on, you sounded upset on the phone and you wouldn't say what was going on", asked a concerned Michael as he walked up to her

At this point Maria was having trouble controlling her emotions as thoughts of how everyone was going to react to this situation entered her head and she was feeling very weak luckily Michael was there to catch her when she falls into tears. He takes her in his arms and carries her to the car not knowing why she's so upset

"Maria come on what's going on", asked a very concerned Michael as he placed her in the car

"Liz has been kidnapped or killed I don't know", said a weak Maria as she cried

"Did you tell the police", asked a perplexed Michael as he got into the car

"No", replied a shattered Maria as they began to drive down the highway

"I don't understand what's going on Maria", stated a now nervous Michael

"I'll explain when everyone's together, It's just to much to explain right now", replied Maria sadly, Michael begin to drive faster as he thought how Max would react to this disturbing situation

Fort Cell

As Liz woke up she could hear someone walking down the hall and then Tess entered the Cell

"Tess what do you want now", asked a pissed off Liz as she sat up

"I thought you'd like to meet your son to be", said Tess as she walked in with a small brown blanket and inside a very tiny baby with blue eyes, light brown hair, along with a very light complexion and who looked like he was being starved to death

"Take him", Tess said as she walked in front of Liz

As Liz put her hands out to take the baby her hands started to glow green and she could feel pain. As she thought it was the same as she felt when Max touched her so may be Tess use telling the truth

"He's in so much pain", stated Liz as she got closer to the baby

"Because I don't want him he can only survive if two people want him and they have to be his parents and I think you would like to be his mother", said an unusually calm Tess

The pain Liz felt was a lot but she knew that she had to take the child for Maxs sake and so may be this baby could live. When she had the baby in her arms there was a white flash behind her eyes, she was suddenly a child she saw Max, Isabel, Michael, Maria, Kyle, and Alex they didn't all talk to one another but they were around and cared for each other. She felt the love that the child wanted to feel and needed for his Father and Mother to love each other and him. When Liz opened her eyes the baby was no longer in her arms from what she could feel it was inside her growing, changing, and getting stronger then the fragile baby she had just held.

"Congratulations Mommy, he'll only have to stay inside you for two or so days. Then you will have to have him like a regular baby. It has to do with the whole getting connected to his new Mommy and not having any more of me in him", said a happy Tess as she took the brown blanket, "Now be ready to die in a few days. When I get what I want from the others, Oh and by the way when it's time for you to give birth the others will be here so they will be able to help you", she added as she left

"Well Little One it seems there's no way out and that window up there I can't brake the bars with my limited powers. So it looks like our lives are in the hands of your Aunts, Uncles, and Father", said a worried Liz as she placed her hand on her growing belly and lied down again on one of the cots watching a small hand print form on her belly

Kyles house

"Okay everyone's here we can talk now", said Michael to Maria as they sat down on the couch

"Yah what's going on with Liz she's been kidnapped but the police don't know," replied a very concerned Max

"Well a couple of days ago Liz and I were walking to her dorm we saw someone familiar but we thought it was impossible, so we went on like nothing happened. Then yesterday evening I got a call from Liz and as we were talking she screamed and she didn't come back to the phone", said Maria when she took a pause Kyle asked, "Who looked familiar"

"I'm getting there", said a frustrated Maria, "I wasn't sure if it was connected but when I got to Lizs room on one of the walls was a silver hand print it had to be Tess", replied Maria

"Oh my God", said a shocked Isabel

"I didn't say anything on the phone cause I knew it was to much and I couldn't get a plane till late", said a sad Maria

Michael, Max, and Kyle were at a lose for words at that moment and then they got to thinking

"This is impossible what would Tess want with Liz", replied Kyle in a nervous voice

"She's probably bait knowing Tess", said Michael

"Where would she bring Liz", asked Isabel wanting everything to be back to normal

"She'd probably bring her somewhere around here", said Max who was still in shock

"Probably in the desert", added Michael

"Hey kids what's going on", asked Jim Valenti as he walked in

"Nothing much", replied Max as he got up, "We were just going to go to the movies"

"Yah to celebrate Maria being back in town", added Kyle as he got up too

"Well have fun everyone", said Jim as he walked out

"Lets go", replied Max

Everyone got up and followed Max out to the cars

"Why can't we tell him what's going on", asked Maria desperately wanting help

"We know Tess is up to something we don't want anyone else getting into this if its not necessary", explained Max

"What am I going to do about Jesse our relationship is already on the rocks he's going to ask for a divorce if I disappear without saying anything", said Isabel in a sad voice

"Bring him with us we will need some look outs", said Max in a kind tone, "But now everyone go home, get clothes, supplies and then go to the Granilith. It's four now be there by ten"

"Okay", was all that they could say

Cell

"Hey wake up, you have some new roomies", said a giddy Tess as she walked in with two guards that were dragging two women and two girls into the cell.

"You'll never get away with this my son will stop you", replied the older women as they were thrown on the cots

"Lady your son wasn't even able to save his girlfriend or his son so what makes you think it will be different with his Mommy", said Tess laughing

"Oh yah Liz, I'd like to introduce you to Max and Isabels Mother", as she pointed to the older women, "and their sister", as she pointed to the youngest girl, "and Michaels Mother and sister", as she pointed to the younger women and the older girl.

"Their Fathers and Brothers will be by later after we torture them for information", added Tess, "Also Kanah this is your sons girlfriend and now the Mother of his son", as she pointed to Liz then she walked away leaving Liz with the Pod Squads Mothers and Sisters

"You know our children", asked the older women in an even tone

"Yes, Isabel is a friend and another friend of mine is Michaels girlfriend Maria. For Max, Max and I are very close and Tess just this morning made the baby go inside me to make it mine instead of hers", said a nervous Liz as she held her bell, the older women nodded in understanding

"With everything that has happened there is nothing we can do now but rest, so children please try and sleep", said the younger woman


	2. 2

Marias House

Amy Deluca was shocked when she looked out the window and saw her daughter coming up the driveway with Max and Michael, Maria walked inside but Michael and Max sat on the steps of the porch

"Honey what are you doing back you should be in New York", smiled Amy

"Things kinda fell through on the singing deal so I came back", replied Maria with a shrug

"I'm sorry Baby are you okay", asked Amy as she gave Maria a hug

"Yah I'm Fine, Liz came back with me and we're going to hang out tonight with the others, I just have to get some stuff before I go", said Maria

"Okay maybe we can get together and talk tomorrow", asked Amy

"That will be great I have to get going the guys are waiting for me", stated Maria

"Okay I'll see you later and don't do anything stupid", replied Amy as she turned and walked into the living room

"Don't worry I won't", lied Maria as she went to her room and grabbed a backpack and clothes then went to the kitchen and took canned food and bottled water. Once done she met Michael and Max outside and they left.

Isabel and Jesses House

"It's a good thing you were able to sneak back into grab your stuff", said Isabel as she walked into her house with Kyle

"Yah could you imagine explaining to my Father", replied Kyle as they both laughed

"What's going on", asked Jesse as he walked in from the living room.

"Okay", Isabel said in a nervous voice then added, "Kyle get canned food and bottles of water, there's a backpack in the closet you can put it in, Jesse honey we have to pack some clothes"

"Why", asked a confused Jesse

"You want to know about all the strange happenings", he nods, "so come on and I'll explain", stated Isabel as she walked into the bedroom with Jesse following her

A little while later a shell shocked Jesse walk out of the bedroom with Isabel, each carrying a backpack

"Okay guys I've got food, water, matches, and a can opened", said Kyle

"Great now lets go to the Granilith", replied Isabel as they began to walk out

"What's the Granilith", asked Jesse as he took a bottle of Aspirin off the counter

Michaels place where Max has been staying

"Okay we'll get some supplies and clothes, then we'll be ready to go", said Max as they walked into the house. Max and Michael got some clothes, while that happen Maria found the first aid kit and some more food and water.

"Well I've got everything I can think of, what about you", asked Maria

"Maybe we should bring some matches and a can opened who knows what the others will bring", stated Michael

"Good thing I thought of a First Aid kit", replied Maria as she got the matches and can opener

"Yah that's a good idea oh and blankets", added Max

"Good idea we don't know how long we'll be out there", said Michael as they grabbed the stuff and headed outside

Desert

Everyone got out of Isabels car, walked up to the rock wall face and Isabel opened it with her hand

"Woo what is this place", stated Jesse as they walked into the Pod Chamber and the rocks went back in place

"This is the Pod Chamber and the Granilith is further in", answered Isabel as they walked up to the Pods

"We walk through the Pods to get to the Granilith", said Kyle as he walked through one of the lower pods, then Jesse and Isabel also went through the lower pods

"These are the Pods that Michael, Max and I were born from you could say", added Isabel as they walked out of them

"Oh, May I ask how being here helps us find Liz", asked Jesse as he looked back at the Pods

"It kinda enhances their powers and if they can sense Liz, we can find and rescue her", replied Kyle

"Also who is this Tess", asked Jesse as Isabel opened the door to the Granilith

"Tess was one of us but something changed she became evil and killed our friend Alex to help her plan to take over our home planet", answered Isabel

"We didn't know this so Max got her pregnant, she took his baby away and we haven't seen her since but it turns out Liz saw her a couple of days ago then was kidnapped", replied Kyle

"Does this always happen with you guys", asked Jesse

"Yah pretty much", said Kyle as they entered the Granilith Chamber

"Okay something's up", stated Isabel as she looked at the discolored Granilith

Outside

"Looks like the others are here", said Maria noticing Isabels car

"Lets not keep them waiting", added Michael as he got his stuff and got out of the car

When they got to the Granilith Chamber they were as shocked as the others

"You think this could be something Tess did", asked Maria

"Who knows but we're going to find out", replied Max

"Maybe we should pile up our supplies and then go from there", said Kyle desperately wanting to do something

"Ah shit", said Michael as he got to thinking, "I forgot the Snapple"

"It looks like we're well supplied even though Michael doesn't think so", said Isabel as she looked around

"Yah we should have enough until we find Liz", replied Max as he sat down

"What are we going to do when we get back and are ask where we've been", asked Jesse still new to the situation

"We've learned to take one thing at a time and first off is finding Liz", answered Maria

"I think we should try to sense her then go from there", replied Max

"Yah at the moment that's the only thing we can do", said Kyle as they set in a circle but to no avail they couldn't find her. Trying not to sound hopeless as they tried to think of what to do.

"It's two am, if we don't get some sleep we'll be no use to Liz ", stated Isabel, they all agreed and went to sleep

Day Three Saturday

Cell

In the morning there was little light coming through the window and it was raining outside. As the group got up they noticed that there was a little food for them near the door to the cell.

"It may be only bread and water but it's good to see after over 24 hours with nothing", laughed Liz

"Here, here", replied the oldest Girl

"Well hopefully they will give us more later because between us it isn't that much", said the younger women as she split the food amongst the group.

"Tess said that you could explain about the baby she put into me that's Maxs", replied Liz as she sat on a cot

"She told you how she didn't want the baby so it wouldn't survive and she knew you love Max and there for you would love his child and except him. The baby went inside you because it sensed this and it went in you for a safe haven, also so it could become part of you and no longer be part of Tess because she doesn't love him. He will be born shortly as if he has always been yours and Maxs", said the older women

"The child already knows you will love him so he will no longer be in pain and you will no longer sense his pain because it will be no more", added the younger woman

"Okay I think I can handle this the only problem will be explaining this to Max", replied Liz not so sure

Crash Down

"This is crazy", said Jeff Parker as he hung up the phone at the café

"What is it", asked Nancy Parker as she set down at the counter

"Lizs dorm room has been ransacked, she's missing and they're sending her stuff back because if she is found she can't go to that school any more. Can you imagine that's all they care about", replied Jeff in a strained voice

"Oh lord what are we going to do", asked Nancy hysterically

"I have to call the police and get all the information", stated Jeff as he picked up the phone

Pod Chamber

"What's for breakfast Honey", said Maria teasingly to Michael when she saw him looking through the cans and bars

"It a toss between canned Spam and Beans", replied Michael with a sly smile

"Don't even joke about that Michael", said Isabel as she walked into the Pod Chamber that had become a storage room

"If anything were having power bars", stated Maria

"But I was looking forward to beans", Michael teased, "Besides I have to live with out Snapple for who know how long can't you take pity on me"

"You'll live Space boy", replied Maria as they gathered breakfast and headed back in to the Granilith Chamber

Cell

"Miss so your saying that my brothers name is Michael in your world", asked the older girl about sixteen who had brownish blond hair and blue eyes

"Yes it is", answered Liz

"Why are names so different Mommy", asked the younger girl about four who had dark brown hair and eyes

"We have a different culture than the humans and Zan, Rath, and Valandra were taken in by the humans", stated the older women with brown hair and brown eyes

"What's your name again", asked the younger women to Liz

"Elizabeth Parker but everyone calls me Liz", replied Liz

"Could you please tell us how you met our children since we don't now their new lives", asked the younger women with brownish blond hair and blue eyes, the older women nodded at the idea

"Of course but could you tell me your names", asked Liz

"My name's Ralla and this is my daughter Rasta", the youngest women said when she pointed to the oldest girl, "and this is Queen Kanah and her daughter Mana", as she pointed to the other two

"Will you please tell us about Rath, Zan, and Valandra, so we can help them when they come to save everybody and make the transition easier when they come home", added Kanah

"You want to take them to Antar", asked Liz with sadness in her voice, as they nodded

"Zan is destined to be the ruler and Rath to be his advisor", replied Ralla wondering why Liz seemed upset

"Well I'm sorry but I don't know anything or understand Zan, Rath, or Valandra and for all I care you can screw destiny", said an irritated Liz

"What do you mean that's my grandchild in you and you are to be the Mother and Zan is the Father", insisted Kanah

"I think I know what she means", stated Mana

"Mana this is an adult conversation so be quiet, destiny is a very important thing to us and you treat it as if it were nothing", yelled Kanah

"Well for one this is Max Evans child not Zans and destiny is crazy, Tess being destined to be with Maxs forever and that's never going to happen if Max is happy. For one Tess is evil and Max is good so I don't think that they will be together anytime soon and second if Tess dies I don't think Max will go to hell", retorted Liz


	3. 3

Crash Down 

"They said to call all of Lizs friends and then go from there. They have nothing on what could have happened", said Jeff Parker as he hung up the phone

"We have to call Maria in New York and Max, Michael, Isabel and Kyle", said Nancy Parker

"Yah all people that might know what happened", replied Jeff

"I'll call Max and Michaels first", said Nancy as she picked up the phone and dialed, "There's no answer"

"Call Isabel and Jesses", said Jeff desperately wanting to find some information

"No answer again", said Nancy

"Call the Evans maybe they know something", replied Jeff

"Hi Diane its Nancy have you heard from Max, Michael, or Isabel", asked Nancy into the phone, "You haven't. If you talk to them ask if they've heard from Liz she's missing and the police said to call her friends okay bye"

"No she hasn't heard from any of them for two days", said Nancy as she turned off the phone

"Call Maria you know how they talk each others ears off", replied Jeff

"There's no answer, I'll try Kyles", said Nancy

"Hi Jim is Kyle there I'm asking because Liz is missing and they have no idea were she is so they told us to talk to all her friends. Okay Bye", asked Jeff to the phone

"What", asked Nancy

"He hasn't seen Kyle since last night he was with Max, Michael, Isabel, and Maria. They were going to celebrate Maria being back by going to the movies and hanging out", replied Jeff with some hope

"At least we're getting somewhere. Lets call Amy", added Nancy

Granilith 

"What a great breakfast", said Kyle sarcastically

"Hopefully we won't have to live like this for that long", said Jesse

"Here here", replied Michael

"Well lets get to work", said Maria hoping they could find Liz

"Since it didn't work before maybe we should use the stones to try to amplify our powers even more", said Max

"That's good because before we do anything we have to find her", replied Isabel

"Michael, Jesse, Kyle we'll go get the stones we buried them pretty deep", said Max, "Isabel, Maria keep an eye on the Granilith and watch for any changes"

"Ok", answered Isabel to that all the guys walked out and took Maxs car to get the stones

Crash Down 

"Amy this is Nancy is Maria there, she isn't, she said what. Lizs dorm room was trashed and she's missing, if you hear from her tell her to call", replied Nancy

"What", asked Jeff nervously

"Last night Maria came home. She was with Michael and Max and she said Liz was back in town with her and they were going to hang out", stated Nancy

"Did Amy see Liz", asked Jeff

"No she didn't", said Nancy sadly

Cell 

"Kanah she does have a good point on the destiny its always changing", said Ralla trying to calm Kanah

"Maybe but what about knowing them", replied Kanah

"I think I want Mana to try, the way she looks she has something important to say", said Liz with a smile

"Well part of the function of the Pods was to make them to forget the lives with you Mommy. So they probably became content with their human lives so they go by their human names and attitudes", replied Mana

"That's right I've known all your siblings since I was little and they don't know who they were in the past life completely and they are seventeen and eighteen now", said Liz

"That's crazy they were suppose to know when they felt completely safe and that would have happened before now", stated Kanah

"How did you make sure they would feel safe", asked Liz

"We chose a family that would spot them on the side of the road and take them in", answered Ralla

"Would they all have to feel safe", asked Liz

"Yes they were suppose to stay together", said Kanah

"That would explain why it took so long and them only knowing a little", said Liz thinking out loud

"What do you mean where the children separated or something", asked Ralla concerned

"Yes they were from what they told me on the night they were released from the Pods they came to a road as a car came up to them Michael got scared and let go of Maxs hand. The Evans took Isabel and Max never knowing that Michael was hiding behind a rock", answered Liz

"Why would my son be afraid", asked Ralla

"He didn't trust humans and when he was found his foster Father beat him", said Liz sadly

"What do you mean someone beat my son", asked an upset Ralla

"Hank would beat Michael with his fists and kick him, one time when he was about sixteen he didn't want to go to Max or Isabel so he went to Maria, that's when they started remembering when he learned close up all humans weren't bad", said Liz

"That is possible but when did you find out they were aliens", asked Kanah

"We were fifteen and Maria and I were working at the Crash Down It's my Fathers restaurant and Max and Michael were at a booth waiting for their food. Well on the other side some men started fighting one took out a gun and I got shot. Max came over where I fell before Maria could get to me and healed me. Michael distracted Maria so she wouldn't get curious. Then Max spilt ketchup on my dress and said I was never shot and ran off with Michael", said Liz calmly

"You mean my son healed you in a public place risking his sister and friend why would he do that", asked Kanah a bit confused

"He had a crush on me and couldn't let me die", replied Liz

"What happened after Max healed you", asked Ralla

"Tell you what Kanah just give me your hands", said Liz as she held out hers and Kanah held Lizs hands receiving flashes of everything that happen over the last few years

"You poor dear you've suffered so much for my son and you still love him, yours is a curious race you show so much hatred to one another but you are capable of so much love like you've shown by helping my son", replied Kanah and Liz nodded

"Will we be able to see them", asked a quiet Rasta

"Hopefully they will be here soon", said Liz

"And I'm starting to change my view of bringing them to Antar", replied Kanah in a sad tone

In the Desert

"Why the hell did you have to bury the stones so deep", asked Jesse as he looked up from a hole that was about his height

"We didn't want anyone to find them", replied Max

"Well I think it's time for someone else turn", said Jesse

"Michael you're the only one that hasn't gone yet so get digging", Kyle said as he helped Jesse out of the hole

"Fine", Michael replied as he got into the hole and started to dig

"It can't be that much deeper", said Max as he waited for Michael to hit the box the stones were in and about 20 minutes later Michael hit the box and lifted it out of the hole. Jesse and Max took the box and put it into the back of the car

"Time to go and see if anything happen with the girls", said Kyle as he helped Michael out of the hole and started to fill in the hole. When they left the hole was filled in and it couldn't be seen that it had been dug up

Cell 

"Well hello everybody I hope you've gotten acquainted", replied Tess with a smile as she walked into the cell and they could see she was followed by a group of guards that were dragging something

"Oh my god what did you do to them", said Ralla as she saw the guards were dragging two men and two boys that were badly beaten

"This is what happens when you don't tell me were the Anactin stone is", smiled Tess

"I can't believe you'd beat them up so badly you were suppose to be good", replied Kanah

"Kanah like I said before she is pure evil she killed a good friend of Isabels just so she could get back to Antar to take over the planet", stated Liz

"You killed a human", asked the younger man who had brownish hair and eyes

"It was nothing. He was nothing. Humans are nothing. I will never understand what makes your children like them so much better then me", replied Tess as she walked out the door

"I can't believe she would do this to a King", said Kanah as she went to the oldest man who had black hair and dark brownish eyes

"It seems she didn't hurt Tano that bad", added Ralla as she carried the boy about six who had brown hair and eyes to a cot and Liz walked over to help Rasta bring a twelve-year-old boy with black hair and eyes to a cot

"Who is this", asked Liz as she helped Rasta

"This is Mashton he is Kanahs son", said Rasta as they placed him on a cot

"Liz please help me carry my husband to a cot", asked Ralla

"Why are you showing tears child", asked Kanah as she looked up from her husband

"When I look at them I feel their pain and I know the pain Michael, Isabel, and Max would feel if they saw them like this", said Liz as she helped Ralla carry her husband to a cot

"That's why you want to now who they are because you can feel them", asked Ralla

"It is possible that Maxs connection to you is so strong that you can feel some of his feelings", replied Kanah

"Sometimes I can tell when he is close to me, since I started glowing green and getting alien symptoms", stated Liz shrugging her shoulders

"That must be traumatic for you", said the oldest man

"Yes that's why I left Max and Tess was able to kidnap me", whispered Liz sadly

"Well it's late we all need to get some sleep and you need to heal, we can talk later rest now", commanded Kanah to her husband

Crash Down

"So none of you has seen or heard from your kids in the last few days", asked Jeff Parker to Philip and Diane Evans, Jim Valenti, Amy Deluca and his wife

"They said that they were just going to the movies and hang out", replied Jim

"That's the same thing Maria said and that Liz would be with them", added Amy

"What are we going to do", asked Diane starting to loose hope

"They probably went to the desert like they always seem to do", replied Nancy

"It's probably something to do with the way Max has been acting lately", stated Philip in an upset tone

"How would you know you kicked him out", said Nancy near tears

"One thing we can say is our children have changed over the last few years", replied Jim hoping their disappearance had nothing to do with aliens

"That's it were going to find them like you said in the desert that's where it all started and seem to go, we found Max and Isabel in the desert and they destroyed the jeep close to it", yelled Philip as he stood up and took out his car keys

"It's the middle of the night how are you going to find them", asked Nancy as the other parents followed him outside

Granilith

"How you holding up", asked Isabel as she sat down next to Jesse

"Okay I'm just happy you let me come along", replied Jesse

"I'm sorry it has to be so painful", added Isabel

"You're my wife and I'd do anything to help", said Jesse as the two hugged

"Sorry to interrupt you but we have to try to find Liz again", said Kyle as he walked up to them

"It's okay", replied Jesse as he got up with Isabel and walked over to the others

Every one took a stone and stood around Max in a Circle and Max sent himself out to find Liz

"I can sense her she is scared but there is an element of safety and I can sense my son with her", said Max then he slammed backwards and passed out

"Fun fun", stated Maria as they got out of the circle to help bring him to the blankets

Same time in the Cell 

"Well from what my wife has told me our children are going to stay on Earth", said the older Man

"That's good to hear even though I left and hadn't come back yet. I couldn't imagine a day without hearing Maria complaining about a stupid thing Michael did but saying she still loved him. Or Isabel and the Christmas Nazi and I couldn't stand knowing that there was never a chance to hear Max say I Love you to me again. It was hard once and I wouldn't want to do it again", replied Liz

"That's good to hear our children seem to have had a good life between the bumps and burses", smiled Ralla

"This is all good but maybe we should get on a named basis", said the younger Man

"Yes that is a good idea. My name is Ronto and I'm Max and Isabels father and my other son Mashton and my advisor Minoto and his son Tano", added the oldest Man

"It's nice to meet you my names Liz ahh", screamed Liz as she fell over in pain and began to glow green

"I think Max is trying to find her", stated Kanah as she went to Liz and Rasta, Ralla and herself held Liz down as she seized

Slowly the pain stopped and Liz calmed down and she asked, "Why does it hurt so much"

"Tess has some control over the Anactin stone and it controls the powers of our people, it was lost in the desert when the ship crashed and she's close to finding it. She makes things that should help you hurt, especially things from Max", replied Ronto

"And giving you the baby was another way to add insult to injury. You hate Max for the pain but you still love him and she knows it hurts you", added Minoto

"Also the Anactin stone is effecting the change in you from being healed by Max and have his baby", finished Ralla

"Will this happen to Kyle because Max healed him", asked Liz as she was now laying on the cot

"No it can only happen to those he is in love with", smiled Kanah

"Oh god", cried Liz as she felt a pain in her gut

"The baby's coming", replied Ralla as she saw a tiny hand print on Lizes belly glow brightly

Granilith

"He's coming to", said Michael as Max started to move

"What happened", asked Maria

"There was a feed back over the connection, I don't know why", replied Max sitting up

"It's late now and we all have to get some sleep", complained Jesse

"Yah but I think I should dream walk first maybe I can talk to Liz now that we know she's still on this planet", said Isabel as she lay on the ground

"You saw what happened to Max what could happened to you", stated Michael

"I'm going to risk it we can't let Tess get away with this", said Isabel as she closed her eyes

"Okay", replied Max

As Isabel fell asleep she heard Jesse saying, "I can't believe my wife is going in to someone else mined"

As the mist faded away she saw that she was in Lizs room, she could feel that this wasn't right and she saw many people. The adults looked familiar but she couldn't place it and she didn't recognize the children at all. Liz was lying on her bed looking very tired cradling a baby in her arms with four children huddled around her and there were four adults sitting on chairs around the room. When the people noticed her they were silent and had looks of disbelief on their faces

"Children stay in the dream we will make sure that there is no feed back and Tess doesn't find out", said the oldest Man then all the adults left

"Why don't you continue talking okay, Rasta can you watch Little One for me", said Liz to the children as she slowly got up

"Sure", replied the oldest Girl

"What's going on Liz , were am I, I know it's a dream but it's different", asked Isabel as she looked around

"It's a community dream it's practiced by your people. We were doing it so we know Tess wouldn't hear us", answered Liz

"Who are they and who are the ones that left and why are you so tired", asked Isabel as she looked at the kids

"The people who left are Max and your Mother and Father and the other two are Michaels. The children are Rasta and Tano", as she pointed them out, "they're Michaels siblings and the other two Mashton and Mana are Max and your siblings. Also the baby in Rastas arms is my Little One he's Max and my child by some freak alien thing Tess did she put the baby in me for a few days so it would become mine and I just had him a few hours ago that's why I'm tired and with all this he appears to be a new born, she did this so when she kills us soon, she will feel no guilt of killing her own child", said Liz to a shocked Isabel

"May I ask if you know where you are now", asked Isabel trying to think clearly

"All I know is that we look to be in an old fort in the desert", stated Liz tiredly

All of the sodden there were screams and the children disappeared

"Isabel you have to get out of here now", replied Liz as she began to disappear

Isabel complied and was back in the chamber

"What's going on what happened", asked a nervous Max

"I think Tess was coming that's why they shoved me out of the dream", replied Isabel

"What do you mean they", asked Michael confused

"Our families", said a bewildered Isabel

"Well okay but go on", stated an inpatient Maria

"Besides Liz, Tess has Max and my Mother and Father and Michaels Mother and Father and our siblings", said Isabel

"Where are they", asked Kyle

"Their in an old fort in the desert", said Isabel

"There's only one out there", replied Kyle thinking

"Then we leave as soon as the sun comes up", said Max as he headed for the exit but Isabel took his arm stopping him

"Max you should know something", stated Isabel

"What", asked Max

"Tess plans to kill them soon and you were right about your son being part of Liz and that's because Tess so she wouldn't feel bad about killing her own baby she made the baby Lizs and Liz had to go through giving birth to the baby so it would be completely yours and Lizs", said Isabel and Max was silent

"I think we are going to have a lot to explain to our parents when we get back", replied Maria as Isabel let go of Max and he walked outside leaving the rest

Fort 

"Time to get up everyone", yelled Tess as she walked into the cell

"Well the men seem to be healing nicely amazing what a day will do for us aliens, since I didn't get the needed information on the Anactin stone out of them it's the womens turn to be hurt, well looky here you had your baby Liz", said Tess

"Oh shut up", replied Liz

"Don't you dare", said Ronto as he stood up

"Oh but I do, Guards take the women to the interrogation room", screamed Tess as they came in and dragged all the women out even little Mana.

"Well Little One hopefully your Mommy will be back soon and in one piece", comforted Minoto as he picked the crying newborn off his mothers cot

Day Four Sunday 

"Philip it's two in the morning we're not going to find them", replied Jim as all six were in the Evans car

"What I tell you", yelled Philip as they came upon Isabels car and the Jetta

"They've got to be some where around here", said Jeff as everyone got out of the car

"Why does this keep happening why does everyone I love keep getting hurt and in danger", yelled Max from a distance

"Oh my god", whispered Nancy as they saw Max blowing up boulders with his powers

"Sweet heart are you okay, what are you", asked Diane as Max noticed them

The parents finding out can it get any worst, in my world yes.


	4. 4

"Where's my daughter, I know you had something to do with this", yelled Jeff as he grabbed Max by his collar

"What are you", asked Philip as the rest held back

"Why is my life such a cosmic joke", whispered Max as he got out of Jeffs grasp walking passed the rest and to the opening of the pod chamber as the adults followed

"Where are we Max", asked Diane as Max opened the stone door and they walked in

"There's no way of getting around it now, these are the pods Isabel, Michael, Tess and I were born from", answered Max as the others came through the pods from the Granilith

"We're sorry we couldn't tell you Mom, Dad but we didn't know how you'd react and we didn't want to put you in danger. Knowing is what cause Alex to be killed and why Liz is missing now", added Isabel as Diane hugged Isabel and Max

"Maria where's Liz you said she's with you", replied Nancy

"Tess kidnapped her we just found out where she's being held a few minutes ago, we're going to find her once the sun rises", said Maria as Amy walked over to her

"Why would Tess want my daughter, this makes no sense", asked Jeff

"Because Max loves Liz and not Tess and Tess wanted to get to us because she wants to take over our home world and with out King Max here she can't do that", answered Michael

"So who are you and what do you want with our children", asked Amy

"We're from Antar we're clones of the royal four, me being King Zan, Isabel being Valandra my sister and Michael being my advisor Rath. You now when Liz was almost shot, well she was really shot and I saved her with my powers", explained Max

"Then we worked together to protect them because it's not a pretty picture when the FBI gets a hold of them we know because it happened to Max once", added Maria

"I can vouch for that, the FBI is definitely not on their Christmas card list", replied Jim

"So how do we get Lizzie back", asked Nancy through tears

"Tell me were the Anactin stone is", said Tess as she hit Liz again

"I don't know what you're talking about", replied Liz as she fell back where the others were

"This is going no where but it was fun beating you", stated Tess

"Shut up you idiot", whispered Rasta

"Oh you're just like Michael quiet yet always has an insult to say", laughed Tess as she picked Rasta up and punched her in the gut, then added as she dropped Rasta on Liz, "That's for talking back, Guards take them back to their cell"

"Oh my god", said Minoto as the guards throw the women into the cell, as the men placed them on the cots they could tell Liz was worst

"I'll do the best to heal them but I'm still weak", replied Ronto as he went to Liz

"Don't worry everything will be alright just rest", comforted Minoto once they were healed and Ronto past out on one of the cots

"Please where's my son", whispered Liz as she held out her arms for the baby

"Both of you rest now you were hurt badly and Little One has been crying away since you were taken", stated Minoto as he lay the baby in her arms

Few hours later

"How you feelin Liz", asked Mana as she stood over Lizs cot while the others slept

"I'm feeling better, I'll be back on my feet in no time and how do you feel, why aren't you asleep", asked Liz

"Tess didn't hurt me that bad and with the healing ability with in me I get better fast but could I stay with you my Moms doesn't feel good and she gets grumpy and Dad really don't feel good", whispered Mana

"Common you can lay down so you nervous about what's going on", said Liz as she held Little One to one side and Mana to the others

"Yes things were sorta okay before Tess found us, you see we've been in hiding waiting till the day when the others would come home because people liked it when Zan was ruler they really don't like Kivar", answered Mana

"How did Tess find you and why can't your Mommy and Daddy be Queen and King", asked Liz

"We Knew Little One was hurting and we couldn't let my brothers son be in so much pain so she caught us when we were trying to save him. For Mommy and Daddy to be King and Queen there has to be a ceremony where Max gives his ruling power to Daddy", answered Mana as she drifted off to sleep

Pod Chamber

"We'll be to the fort in two hours, once we get with in three miles we'll stop and walk from there", ordered Max as everyone proceeded to the cars

"This better work or so help me god", hissed Jeff

Cell

"Max is coming", whispered Liz as she sat up and so did the others

"You were right", smiled Rasta

"If only we could get out of here and meet them but we can't use our powers to brake the lock, Tess has this place on a mental security system", said Ronto as he looked out the iron doors bared window

"Well may be we can, you can use your powers to do small things like heal, is it possible to make a small silent explosion", asked Liz

"Yes as long as it's not part of the door so Tess doesn't sense it", answered Kanah as Liz picked one of the bolts out of her cot

"Small enough to fit in the lock and blow the mechanism open", stated Liz as she handed Ralla the bolt

"Might as well do it if we can get closer to the children we can work together to defeat Tess", replied Minoto as Ralla charged the bolt and put it into the key hole

"No guards are coming, so why didn't we do this before", asked Mana as Minoto pushed open the door

"Because alone we wouldn't be able to defeat Tess and her forces and on top of that Kivar is also probably helping her", whispered Kanah

"Liz take the children work your way to the upper level, stay hidden and find Max and the others, the rest of us are going to get rid of the skins down here", said Ronto as he usured the group out and closed the cell door

"Daddy, Mommy be safe", cried Tano as the two groups went opposite ways

"Don't worry everything is going to be okay, please stay quiet and we'll be out of here soon", comforted Liz

"Please help me, make them stop", begged a woman as she reached her arms out of her cell

"Don't Liz she's FBI Tess thought they had the Anactin stone first so she took them and killed two and left two alive", said Mashton as he tried to make Liz walk away

"Yah and if her FBI friends come along they'll have even more reason to hunt down my friends", replied Liz as she took a key off the wall and unlocked the door

"Liz is right they see all aliens as bad may be if they see that some are good they wont hurt our family", stated Rasta as the woman limped out haft carrying a man

"You are connected to one of the extraterrestrials why would you help us", whispered the man as he looked at Liz

"They prefer not of this Earth but I'm helping because I good unlike you and Tess, now come on our you'll have another run in with Tess", said Liz as she lead them up a flight of stairs

"We've done nothing wrong we're just trying to protect Earth", replied the woman

"Yah protect sure, by taking an seventeen year old boy showing him his worst fears, drugging him and cutting him open while he was still conscious and don't get me started on all the Topolsky shit", stated Liz as they reached the upper level

"Come on move it you buffoons", yelled Tess as she had all of the guards digging in the middle of the fort

"She really wants that stone why", whispered the man as they made their way to an empty guard tower

"Yah so she can destroy our world even worst then it already is", cried Mana as they looked out over the desert to see twelve people walking towards the fort

"Liz how are we going to get them to notice us without Tess hearing", asked Tano as the group reached the edge of the fort

"Liz", added Mashton when she didn't respond and then they notice she had astral projected herself to the ground outside the fort

"Lizzie", stated Jeff when he saw his daughter pointing up and towards the guard tower then disappeared

"Listen to me munchkins get down, tell Max to get our parents to take you as far away from here as possible", ordered Liz

"But what about our parents and isn't it kinda high the rest of us don't have powers like Rasta", asked Tano as Rasta climbs over the top of the wall and used her powers to spiderman it down the wall

"Your parents want you safe and when things go down it's not going to be safe. Besides the others will catch you", explained Liz as she took Mashton by a hand lowering him as far as possible down the wall and dropped him to Rasta

"Okay", whispered Tano as the parents were already leading Rasta and Mashton away from the fort. Liz took his right hand and lowered him until Michael was able to catch him

"Escape", screamed Tess as she shot at the four still on the wall

"Liz", cried Mana as Liz picked her up

"Run", said Liz as she held Mana and Little One to her chest and ran back along the wall to the stair case with the man and woman following

"What are we going to do", yelled the man as they could hear foot steps coming towards them

"What's going on, where are the others", asked Ronto as the four came up the stairs

"Tess saw us the others are already to safety", answered Liz

"The lower levels are clear, how many guards did you see with Tess", replied Kanah as guards climbed up the tower and headed towards the

"At least sixteen", stated the woman as Minoto blasted the skins as they got closer

"Liz take Mana and the humans and get them to safety we'll deal with the skins and Tess", said Kanah as the four aliens stepped forward and stopped the skins from coming up the guard tower

"Come on we're going out the front door", replied Liz as she notice a ladder near the fort doors and usured the rest to it

"Oh this is going to be so sweet", laughed Tess as Michael blow out the wood door and the group started fighting the skins

"Okay FBI guys get the hell out of her", ordered Liz as they reached the bottom of the ladder

"Thank you for your help we wont forget it", smiled the woman as she helped her partner limp out the blown out door

"Liz look is it just me or can you see that", whispered Mana as she pointed to the pile of dirt formed by the digging that they were standing next to

"If it's an inch by inch stone with engraving on it then yes", answered Liz as she picked it up

"The Anactin stone, now you can control it and Tess can't", stated Mana

"Lets see if we can help everyone out", smiled Liz as she concentrated

"Damn you", screamed Tess as she noticed what Liz was doing. Which was increasing the Pod Squad and their parents powers ten fold allowing them to defeat all of the skins in a mere blast

"Very good Liz and now for the traitor", replied Ronto as he, Minoto, Kanah and Ralla surrounded Tess while the Pod Squad and friends went to Liz

"Lizzie are you okay", asked Maria as she put a hand on Lizs shoulder

"Liz", added Max

"Something's wrong, watch out", yelled Liz as a man appeared through a portal next to Tess

"Kivar", cried Mana as she buried her face in Lizs thigh

"You may have won the battle but you will never win the war", screamed Kivar then before anyone could react the portal pulled Kivar, Tess, Ronto, Minoto, Kanah and Ralla through

"Mommy, Daddy", cried Mana as she looked up to see they were no longer there


	5. 5

"What just happened", asked Kyle as everyone looked where the Pod Squads family once stood

"Tess and Kivar captured them", cried Mana

"There's nothing we can do, we don't have Kivars portal thing", added Isabel through tears

"Liz what's going to happen to us who's going to take care of us", asked Mana as the group walked out of the fort

"I'm sure Michael will take care of his sibs and Max and Isabel will take care of Mashton and you and I'm sure one day your Mommy and Daddy will find their way back to you", comforted Liz

"Okay", whispered Mana as Liz picked her up

"Liz, Isabel said that Tess did something to my son", stated Max as he looked at the baby that was wrapped in Lizs plaid over shirt

"Yep Little Ones ours", said Liz as they could see the rest of the group running towards them

"Why do you call him Little One doesn't he have a name", asked Jesse

"Tess never cared enough to name him and it's kinda customary for the Mother and Father to both name a child isn't it", retorted Liz

"How about Darrel", asked Max

"Beloved, after everything you've gone through to get him back I think you've got to love him", smiled Maria as Liz looked thought full

"I think that's perfect", answered Liz

"Mommy and Daddy would have loved that", whispered Mana as she touched the babies forehead

"It's going to be okay your parents are strong and we destroyed some of Kivars forces so they have a chance", comforted Liz

"Maria are you okay", asked Amy as the parents went to their children

"Liz where are our parents", asked Mashton as the children surrounded Liz

"I'm sorry but Kivar came and opened a portal that took them through", answered Liz

"No, no Mommy and Daddy can't be gone", cried Tano

"Michael take the little boy and the older girl talk to them comfort them, they're your brother and sister", whispered Liz causing Michael to approach the two

"Tess can't have them again she can't hurt them", replied Rasta as Michael hugged his brother and sister

"Liz what's going on are you okay", asked Nancy as she and Jeff approached Liz

"Mom we're okay, Liz do you need help", asked Isabel

"See if you can help Mashton", stated Liz as the boy was sitting on the ground crying

"Now that this is over Max stay the hell away from my daughter", yelled Jeff

"Liz who are these babies", asked Nancy as her husband yelled at Max

"Max and Isabels sister Mana and Max and my son Darrel", answered Liz

"What you weren't pregnant when you left", screamed Jeff as he approached Liz

"I wasn't but since I love Max Tess made her child mine so she could kill us but Max and the others helped us before that happened. So if you can't handle me and Max being together then I'll leave and you also wont see your grandson. So just calm down and see the more important thing that Tess and Kivar just captured four people and we don't know where they are", said Liz as Darrel started crying and Mana buried her head in Lizs shoulder

"There's other things we have to deal with right now, we've got to get Liz to the hospital if you just had Darrel you said", replied Diane

"Max what have you done", asked Philip

"Okay everyone just relax and leave Chica and ex king of ET land alone, Liz, Max, Mrs. Parker, Mrs. Evans my car. The rest of you go back to town and we'll meet up with you later", screamed Maria

"Maria as always sniff some cedar oil, especially if you're going to be driving", stated Liz as Isabel took Mana and Max guided her to the car

Hospital

"Hello how can I help you", asked a nurse as she approached two women and three teens that looked like they had been to hell and back

"We were camping and my daughter went into labor", answered Nancy indicating to Liz who was holding Darrel

"Okay are you the father", asked the nurse as she looked at Max who was hugging Liz from behind

"Yah I am", smiled Max as he hugged Liz tighter

"Okay I'll take the mommy and baby to a room and daddy can come with them the rest of you need to stay in the waiting room for now", replied the Nurse as she ushered Liz and Max and took them to a small room

"Once we do some blood work we need you to fill out some forms and what are your names", stated the Nurse

"Fine and I'm Liz and this is Max", answered Liz looking reassuringly at Max as the Nurse took Lizs blood, then the babies

"Okay Max you'll need to step out and fill out the forms", smiled the nurse as she handed Max a clip board

"Mrs. Parker can you help me I don't know the information on Liz health care", said Max as he walked into the waiting room filling out the forms

"Sure so is Liz okay what's going on", asked Nancy as she took the clip board

"They just have to check her out and they took blood and Liz look at me like it was fine", replied Max as a nurse walked up to the group

"Is everything okay with Chica and Darrel", asked Maria

"Liz and the baby are fine you can go see them now and once we get the blood work back you should be able to leave", answered the nurse

"Are you doing okay baby", asked Nancy as the group walked into Lizs room

"Fine just worried about how the children are doing", stated Liz

"Don't worry oddly enough Michaels got it under control I already called them, they're at the Crashdown, Isabel and Jesse went to the store to get them some clothes and stuff. They're also going to drop a car seat by for Darrel since the hospital wont let you leave with out one", replied Maria as Max went to Lizs side

"How's the Dads doing", asked Liz

"Both still ripping, Jeff closed the Crashdown for the day but well play interception when we bring you home", said Diane as Liz let Max hold Darrel for the first time

Few hours later

"So how is my little Nephew", asked Isabel as she and Jesse walked into Lizs room

"Perfectly healthy and waiting for discharge papers and birth certificate", answered Liz

"How was your shopping trip", said Maria as Diane let Isabel hold Darrel

"Isabel bought out Baby Gap, Gap, Kids R Us, Toys R Us and a few other stores, and by the way Darrels set on clothes and diapers until six months", replied Jesse as he handed Max a car seat

"Auntie Izzie in full force", laughed Max as the nurse walked in

"You're free to go Liz and here you go Darrel Evans 7 pounds 4 ounces and 19 ½ inches long", smiled the nurse as she handed Liz a birth certificate

"Its been a long morning kids so lets got to the Crashdown and make sure things are in one piece", replied Nancy

"I think when we get to the Crashdown Max should be holding Darrel, Dad will be less likely to kill him if he's holding an innocent baby", stated Liz as the group left the room

Crashdown

"Liz how are you feeling", asked Jeff as Liz walked into the Crashdown with Max behind her and the others followed

"Fine Darrel and I have a perfect bill of health, how are things with the sibs", replied Liz as she noticed Michael and the sibs sitting in a booth asleep

"They had a cry or two and crashed", answered Philip

"So now that this is over can you please explain what's happened, we only got that Max, Michael and Isabel are not of this earth and Tess kidnapped Liz", stated Diane

"Well you see Maria and I were together in Vermont when we saw Tess we thought it couldn't be because she went to Antar to take over the planet", said Liz as the group sat around the Crashdown

"Wait a minute may be we should start with the alien stuff", replied Philip

"Well you see Michael, Isabel, Tess and my self are from the crash of 1947, the night when we were found in the desert was when we came out of the pods. All of us were premature except for Tess so she was raised by our protector Nasado who wasn't the best guy to humans that knew our secret", started Max

"Tess turned out to be evil because of Nasados influence and she killed Alex to further her attempt to get home", added Isabel

"You should also know that they were sent to Earth because there was a war on their planet and they weren't safe and they were the only hope their planet had to survive and destroy the tyrant Kivar", replied Maria

"With the resent situation Tess kidnapped me because she wanted to kill Maxs son but she didn't want to kill her own child so she made Darrel mine and Maria found out I was taken by an alien she came back here to warn Max. While I was at the fort I was kept with Max, Isabel and Michaels families", stated Liz

"And the were captured by Kivar", whispered Mashton as the children and Michael woke up

"May I ask how everyone found out about this alien thing", asked Amy

"Beginning of sophomore year Liz got shot and Max saved her, she got nervous and told Maria and as time went on Alex, Kyle and Valenti found out and helped us", answered Michael

"What kind of powers do you have", asked Diane

"We all have the ability to manipulate structures like change colors, blow up things. Also individual powers like Isabel can dream walk, Michael can really blow things up and I can heal", replied Max

"In addition Liz has got some powers from being heal by Max you saw how she astral projected", added Maria

"So there's no way of keeping you and Max apart is there", asked Jeff as he looked at Liz

"What don't you want Darrel to have a Daddy", replied Mana as she climbed on Lizs lap

"The childs got a point Jeff", said Nancy just as the bell sounded the door opening

"No good dead goes unpunished", whispered Mashton as the FBI woman and man walked in along with three others


	6. Chapter 6

"Excuse us but we're looking for a Maxwell Evans", stated the FBI Man

"Why are you looking for him", asked Diane as Liz stood up in front of the group

"It's not what you think we're not here to take him away or hurt him. My names Jackie Sanderman and you know my partner Krit Thompson, we just wanted to deliver these and thank you again", smiled the FBI woman as she handed Liz a manila folder

"Have a nice day", smiled Krit as the group walked out

"What is it Liz", asked Max as Liz opened the folder

"I think we wont have to worry about them for a while I think they've excepted the Pod Squad and friends. We have birth certificates on Maxwell, Isabel, Mashton and Mana Kano and change of last name to Evans for the older when their parents vanished and the younger when they were found on the run from the mob. The same reasoning and birth certificates for Michael, Rasta and Tano Ralo", laughed Liz as she handed the certificates to Max

"So one threat down one to go", replied Rasta

"We just have to wait, there's no way for us to get to Antar", stated Max

"You'll really take care of us", asked Mana as she looked up at Liz

"Of course", smiled Liz

Five Years later

"Darrel, Tano come on we're going to miss the school bus", yelled a nine year old Mana to the five and eleven year old

"That's right girl you whip that chain", laughed a seventeen year old Mashton as he walked down the stairs of the three family house and into the mud room

"You're so lucky you have no school today", pouted Mana

"Yah but everyone has to go to work and the normal babysitters sick, so I get to baby sit", cringed Mashton

"See you later everyone, Mashton bro don't get into too much trouble", laughed twenty one year old Rasta as she ran out of the house

"I want to thank you so much for babysitting Katharine and Lexi", smiled Liz as she walked into the mud room with three year old twin girls following her

"We have fun right", smiled Lexi at Mashton

"If I survive yes", answered Mashton

"Come on Max we're going to be late for the conference", yelled Liz just as Max came running

"I know, I know we have a oncology study coming up and we can't be late", replied Max in between kissing the twins good bye

"Darrel you be good at school and no tricks", stated Liz as he, Mana and Tano ran out to the bus

"Yes Mom", called Darrel back

"See you later", smiled Liz as she hugged the girls then she and Max left

"Now listen Mashton you know the schedule you'll do fine here's Raphael and Louisa is watching TV in the living room", explained Maria as she passed Mashton a six month old boy and ran out followed by Michael

"Just think you get a brake for an hour when they take their naps", laughed Michael back as they got into the Jetta

"Uncle Mashton could we go to the duck pound today", asked three year old Louisa as she walked up to the group

"Tommy, William you behave you hear me be good for Mashton", smiled Isabel as she knelt down and hugged two boys Tommy four, William two

"We will Mommy", chorused the two

"Okay Jesse should be back here at three so if possible please be here he hasn't seen the boys in three weeks as you know", replied Isabel as she hugged Mashton then left

"Listen up Little Ones today we're going to the duck pound but as you know there are rules do not go further then four feet away from me and the stroller, don't talk to strangers and even though you're outside use indoor voices", instructed Mashton as the five children started jumping up and down

"We be good", smiled Katharine

"What have I gotten myself into", whispered Mashton as he layed Raphael into his stroller

Duck Pound

"Now don't get too close to the edge and you only get one quarter each", smiled Mashton as he handed each child a quarter

"Thank you", said Louisa as the group ran to the machine the gave them the pellets

"Well Raphael I guess it's actually going to be a quiet day", replied Mashton as he sat at a bench to watch the children feeding the ducks

"Mashton", screeched Tommy as Katharine and Lexi fell down crying

"Hay, Hay Little Ones what's the matter", asked Mashton as he ran to them and picked them up

"Darrel's in danger the mean lady and the man are back and they're going to take brother so Daddy and Mommy give in", cried Lexi


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long but between moving, computer damage, long repair and school, I didn't have time to write. Sorry but I'm back now.

"Why the hell is no one answering their cell phone", yelled Mashton as he and the kids ran towards town

"Mommy and Daddy at conference", answered Lexi

"They turn them off at work", added Tommy

"Thank God", cried Mashton as his cell phone rang

"Mash you better have a good reason for blowin up my cell", stated Rasta

"The twins are like their Mom at times, they have visions, Tess and Kivar are back and they're going after Darrel", answered Mashton

"He's still at Kindergarten, I'll head over there", replied Rasta then she clicked her phone off

"Where the others", cried Louisa just as the phone rang

"What's the matter is something the matter with one of the kids", asked Isabel over the phone

"Katherine and Lexi know Darrel's in danger from Kivar, Rasta and I'm headed to the school, I can't get a hold of anyone else", answered Mashton

"You get to the school I'll get the others", stated Isabel as Mashton turned of the phone

"Uncle Mashton my legs are getting tired", cried William

"Okay, Okay be gentle", replied Mashton as he stopped and put William, Lexi and Katherine with Raphael and put Louisa and Tommy on his shoulders

"Are we going to make it in time", asked Katherine as the school came into sight

"Was there any time to what you saw", asked Mashton

"He was wearing the same clothes Mommy gave him for school this morning", answered Lexi through tears as Rasta came running from the community collage across the street

"Is there a problem ", asked a teacher as the group entered the school at full force

"Family emergency we need to find Darrel Evans immediately", replied Mashton

"What grade and are either of you on the release form", asked the teacher

"Mrs. Jancen, Kindergarten and yes both of us", answered Rasta

"Please we need to find my brother", cried Katherine as the olders got off the carriage

"Recess time, they should be coming down this hall", replied the teacher as the bell rang

"Uncle Mashton, Auntie Rast what are you doing here", asked Darrel as he stopped running down the hall with his friends

"Mashton and Rasta Gurien what are you doing here", asked Mrs. Jancen

"Family problem we need to take Darrel home", answered Mashton as Lexi and Katherine hugged Darrel

"But Mashton it's recess and what's with the twinks they just saw me this morning", complained Darrel

"Don't complain we have to get home", answered Rasta as she smiled at the teachers and the group headed out of the building

"Nice family but a little weird, care for a cup of coffee", smiled Mrs. Jancen

"Is everything okay", cried Maria as the Jetta pulled up and she and Michael jumped out

"For now but what ever's going to happen is going to happen today", answered Mashton just as Liz and Max pulled up

"We better get home and find out where they are", replied Max as he hugged Darrel and the twins

"What's going on, what's the matter", asked Darrel

"The twins had a vision of the evil people coming back and taking you", said Liz as Isabels car pulled up

"Okay lets get the kids in the cars, get home and figure out what next", suggested Michael

House

"So we'll see if we can use the stones to find out where Tess and Kivar are and then go from there", replied Max as the children sat on the couches and chairs while the adults sat on the floor in a circle

"This is boring", whispered Darrel

"I know but it's for you", smiled Lousia

"Mommy, Daddy's home", cried Tommy as he saw Jesse walking up the pathway

"It's only twelve thirty and where's the car", asked Isabel as the kids ran outside

"Something must of happen to the car", suggested Maria

"Dadda", cried William as the youngers were at the back of the pack

"Uncle Jesse", laughed Darrel as he and Tommy were in front

"What's the matter Daddy, why are you laughing", asked Tommy

"No get away", yelled Katherine as she and Lexi backed away crying

"What's the matter", asked Darrel as he turned around

"This", laughed Jesses voice as it morphed with Kivars and the body changed into Kivars

"Darrel", yelled Max as the adults got to the door in time to see Kivar disappearing with Darrel

Anyone out there, after five it seems people disappeared.

Anyone interested in my other active stories, they'll be updated in the next week.


End file.
